


A Much-Needed Vacation

by SnakesandTea



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Beaches, Best Friends, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Day At The Beach, Friendship, Gen, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Ocean, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakesandTea/pseuds/SnakesandTea
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley take a vacation together post non-Armageddon.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Grow Better / Scribbling Vaguely Downwards - Holiday Swap '20





	A Much-Needed Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NemesisAdraste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisAdraste/gifts).



> Terribly sorry this is so very late (and rather short thus far)! I apologise! I had covid and the moment I was “cleared” to return to work, I hit the ground running with 12-15-hour shifts. I wanted to get at least this bit up as a sort of “down payment” (or promise) that the rest will be up shortly! NemesisAdraste I assure you there will be more chapters, and I truly do hope you enjoy it!

Life after the non-apocalypse found Aziraphale and Crowley spending nearly every moment together. It was a rather surreal feeling, indeed, Aziraphale noted. For the first time, they could exist alongside each other without false pretenses. Aziraphale finally didn’t need to spend half their interaction working out just how he’d explain it to Head Office. He’d made his choice, and he’d never been happier. His gaze landed on the ginger sprawled over the couch across from him.

The Serpent of Eden peered into his wine goblet as he swirled his glass. He watched the maroon liquid slosh up the sides before falling back down. It reminded him of all the lives that The Arrangement had spared. Lives which he and Aziraphale saved. Crowley turned his attention to the soft angel. Maybe it was due to the vast quantities of alcohol they’d consumed, but the demon thought his principality looked tired. Shit, with all the work the two of them accomplished, they needed a break. He clumsily announced, “We could go away together!”

“Go away? Together? My dear, are you all right?” He fretted that, perhaps, an odd sort of Heavenly after-effect was afflicting the serpent. Aziraphale attempted to gently remind Crowley, “We’ve averted the apocalypse, and were denounced by our former sides—”

“Y-mmm, yeah, that’s my point! We could go off and have a normal vacation! Anywhere in the world! Together! Just the two of us!” He looked into Aziraphale’s eyes.

The angel considered it. A vacation did sound rather nice. He could do with some time away from, well, everything – everything, save for Crowley.


End file.
